hexerfandomcom-20200215-history
The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings (Chronologie der Entstehung)
350px|center|The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings Ankündigungen November 2010 Mit Pressemeldung vom 16. November kündigen CD Projekt RED die Bekanntgabe des Veröffentlichungstermins für die The Witcher 2 Collector's Edition an. August 2010 Auf der GamesCom in Köln stellen CDPR neue Spielinhalte zu "The Witcher 2" vor - sowie "The Witcher 2: Papercraft of Kings" Juni 2010 Auf der E3 in Los Angeles stellen CDPR "The Witcher 2" dem amerikanischen Publikum mit dem ersten ingame Trailer vor: Resümee März 2010 Am 23. März 2010 veröffentlicht Gametrailers.com den ersten offiziellen Videotrailer. Witcher 2 trailer 280px Am 25.Mrz 2010 stellen CDPR offiziell "The Witcher 2" während ihrer alljährlichen Frühlingskonferenz vor. * Pressemeldung * Faktenübersicht Januar 2010 * Ankündigung der offiziellen Vorstellung von "The Witcher 2" November 2009 Einen Monat später am 16. November machte wieder ein inoffizielles Video im Internet die Runde. Auf der russischen Spiele- und Entwicklermesse "Igromir" filmte jemand während der CDPR Pressevorstellung heimlich aus einem Versteck den neuen Trailer mit. * Pressemeldung Oktober 2009 Am 1. Oktober gab Projektleiter Adam Badowski von CD Projekt RED ein Interview für GameSpot, um die amerikanische Witcher Community relevante Informationen zu geben. * Vollständiges englisches Interview * Deutsche Zusammenfassung September 2009 Am 17. September 2009 tauchte im Internet ein Video Trailer zu The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings auf, der die Fortsetzung zum ankündigte. Dieser Video Trailer war nicht für die Öffentlichkeit bestimmt und wurde von einer undichten Stelle ohne Zustimmung von CD Projekt, bzw. CD Projekt RED veröffentlicht. Gezwungenermaßen mussten die Entwickler einräumen, dass es eine Fortsetzung zum erfolgreichen Rollenspiel geben wird. Dieses Video war vor einem halben Jahr erstellt worden und zeigt eine frühe Alpha Version des Nachfolgers. Momentan suchen die Entwickler einen neuen Publisher. Der Videotrailer war dazu vorgesehen, möglichen Publishern "The Witcher 2" vorzustellen. Da es keine offizielle Ankündigung zu der Fortsetzung gab, haben die Entwickler eine FAQ erstellt, die Antworten auf die brennendsten Fragen gibt. * Pressemeldung Allgemeines * Für die Entwickler war von Anfang klar, dass "The Witcher 2" für den PC entwickelt wird. Mac und Linux thumb|Neues Cover der Dvd-Box mit neu gestaltetem Geraltwerden nicht unterstützt. Es ist jedoch geplant, die Fortsetzung ebenfalls als Konsolenversion zu entwickeln, und zwar für die Xbox 360 und die Playstation 3. Einzelheiten zur Konsolenversion sind noch nicht bekannt, bzw. bestätigt worden. Im Fall einer Konsolenversion werden Move und Kinect nicht unterstützt. * Für die Veröffentlichung der PC Version ist der 17. Mai 2011 vorgesehen. * Für Polen und Osteuropa wird CD Projekt der Publisher sein, Russland 1C/Snowbaal und Nordamerika Atari. Für Westeuropa ist NamcoBandai vorgesehen. * Mit Stand April 2011 steht das Spiel nur wenige Wochen vor dem Release und somit der Fertigstellung. * An "The Witcher 2" arbeitet der harte Kern desselben Teams vom ersten Teil. Außerdem sind Metropolis Software mit ins Team genommen worden, deren eigenes Projekt "They" (Arbeitstitel) vorübergehend eingestellt wurde. * Als Kopierschutz dient diesmal von anfang an eine simple CD-Abfrage. DRM ist demnach nicht geplant. * Obwohl TW2 ein PC-Spiel wird, (Konsolenversionen ,wie erwähnt, nicht ausgeschlossen) gibt es eine optionale Gamepad-Steuerung. Gameplay Zusammengestellt aus bisherigen Previews des ersten Kapitels * Der Nachfolger wird noch mehr auf ein erwachsenes Publikum zugeschnitten sein und stärker in Richtung "Dark Fantasy" gehen. * Gespeicherte Spielstände aus TW1 können in TW2 verwendet werden. Die wichtigen getroffenen Entscheidungen beeinflussen die neue Geschichte. Einige wenige Gegenstände können ebenfalls in die Fortsetzung genommen werden, aber nicht viele, nur die Wichtigsten, wie z.B. das Schwert. Spieler, die den Vorgänger nicht gespielt haben, werden zu Beginn von "The Witcher" ein kleines inhaltliches Update erstellen, um in die Handlung einzusteigen. Niemand muss den ersten Teil kennen, um den zweiten Teil spielen zu können. * Die Haupthandlung wird kürzer sein als in The Witcher 1, aber einschließlich aller Nebenhandlungen zwei- bis dreimal so viel Spielzeit ergeben. Auf der offiziellen Website ist als Spielzeit über 40h angegeben. * "The Witcher 2" hat 16 verschiedene Enden, die durch Einflussnahme von Verbündeten, Verhalten gegenüber der armen und wohl begüterten Bevölkerung und politischen Entscheidungen herbeigeführt werden. * Das Spiel besteht aus Prolog, drei Akten und Epilog und kann aus vier verschiedenen Anfangssituationen aus dem Prolog begonnen werden. * Wie im ersten Teil kann Geralt nicht in Gebiete aus abgeschlossenen Kapiteln zurückkehren. Die Orte werden jedoch größer und abwechslungsreicher als hätten sie einen eigenen Charakter. * Das Spiel beginnt zwei Monate nach dem Ende von "The Witcher 1". * Ereignisse und Umstände von Geralts Tod in der Geralt-Saga und den Gedächtnisverlust werden erklärt. * In jedem Ort gibt es Fraktionen unterschiedlichster Gesinnung. Geralt kann sich ihnen anschließen, aber nicht mit jeder Fraktion verbündet sein. Je nach Gesinnung der Fraktion hat das Einfluss auf Nebenhandlungen und dem Verhalten der NPCs. * NPCs haben noch mehr Eigenleben, das vom Tagesrhythmus abhängt. Sie gehen ihren Tätigkeiten sinnvoll nach und machen nicht zwölf Stunden lang ein- und dieselbe Arbeit. *NPCs reagieren auf Geralts Handlungen, insbesondere wenn er ihnen nachts unerwartet einen Besuch abstattet oder Gegenstände aus ihrem Besitz stiehlt. * Wichtige Dialoge haben ein "Timer-Feature". Geralt muss innerhalb einer festgesetzten Zeit eine Antwort geben, bzw. eine Entscheidung treffen. Versäumt der Spieler dies, wird automatisch eine allgemein passende Antwort gewählt. * Dialogoptionen werden nicht mehr vollständig angezeigt, sondern nur als eine kurze Inhaltsangabe. Die ausgewählte Option wird im Gespräch dann vollständig wiedergegeben (wie in "Mass Effect"). * Es gibt wieder Minispiele wie zum Beispiel The Witcher 2 Würfelpoker, das aber von Grund auf überarbeitet wurde. Neue Minispiele kommen hinzu. Sexkarten gibt es nicht mehr als Minispiel. Erotik spielt eine wichtigere Rolle, beeinflusst die Handlung und ist kein oberflächlicher Zeitvertreib mehr. * Geralt wird Gefährten haben, die ihn begleiten und unterstützen. Die ausgewählten Gefährten beeinflussen den Handlungsablauf und sogar den Ausgang des Spiels. Durch die Gefährten können unterschiedliche Nebenquests entstehen. Sie handeln eigenständig und müssen nicht vom Spieler dirigiert werden. * Geralt kann überall meditieren, kann aber bei der Meditation unterbrochen werden. * Es gibt mehr Ausrüstungsgegenstände wie Brustpanzer, Handschuhe, Beinschienen, Gürtel, usw., die aufgewertet werden können. * Schwerter können aus verschiedenen Teilen zusammengeschmiedet werden. Es gibt bis zu 300 Kombinationsoptionen. * Geralt erhält Schwertscheiden. * Es gibt keine Pferde (als Reittiere). * Ein neues Feature sind Quick-Time-Events (QTE), womit Interaktivität und Spannung in einzelnen Szenen erhöht werden soll. Der Spieler muss im richtigen Moment bestimmte Tasten drücken, um eine solche Zwischensequenz auszulösen. * Das Interface ist neu gestaltet und im Vergleich zum ersten Teil vereinfachter. * Es gibt unterschiedliche Schwierigkeitsgrade * Neue Taktik: Schleichen * Das Inventar ist nicht mehr begrenzt und per Klick sortierbar. * Geralts jetziges Aussehen ist noch nicht die finale Version. Höchstwahrscheinlich wird der Spieler die Frisur des Hexers ändern können. * Es gibt neue Monster und größere Kreaturen wie Drachen und das Krakenwesen. Kampf und Charakterentwicklung * Es gibt kein Level-Scaling mehr. Geralt auf einem niedrigen Level in gefährliche Orte zu schicken, kommt einen Selbstmord gleich. Ein solcher Ort ist beispielsweise der Wald (Brokilon?) * Es gibt wieder mehrere Schwierigkeitsgrade für unerfahrene und erfahrene Spieler. Außerdem ist ein "Profi-Modus" im Gespräch, wobei das gesamte Spiel beendet wird, sobald Geralt das erste Mal stirbt. * Kampf ist ein wichtiges Element im Spiel, aber nicht das Wichtigste. * Es gibt keine unterschiedlichen Kampfstile mehr. * Ein Angriff setzt sich individuell aus verschiedenen Elementen zusammen: unterschiedliche Schwerthiebe, Blocken, Ausweichen, Hexer-Zeichen und einem Finishing-Move. * Es können Körperteile im Kampf abgeschlagen werden. * Es wurde ein neues Set von Todesanimationen entwickelt. * Geralt wird flexibel und kann neben Schwertern unbewaffnet kämpfen, Fallen, Hexer-Zeichen und Alchemie verwenden. * Die Charakterentwicklung ist in drei Variationen möglich: Schwertmeister, Alchemist oder Magier. Jede Variante wird durch spezielle Boni und Fertigkeiten verbessert. * Wie im ersten Teil verzichten CDPR auf ein "Nummernsystem" bei der Charakterentwicklung. Mit jeder neuen Fertigkeit erwirbt Geralt neue Fähigkeiten für Schläge, Hexer-Zeichen, usw. Das Additionsprinzip wie +10% mehr Vitalität z.B. fällt weg. * Die Schwere von Geralts Verletzungen hängt von obiger Charakterentwicklung ab anstatt vom Geschick / Ungeschick des Spielers. * Alchemie und Hexer-Zeichen werden nützlicher eingesetzt als im ersten Teil. * Die von Geralt bzw. dem Spieler selber anvisierten Gegner werden mit einer "blauen Aura" kenntlich gemacht. * Zu den fünf bekannten Hexer-Zeichen kommt nun ein sechstes dazu, da viele Fans sich dieses für den zweiten Teil gewünscht hatten. Es wird eine Art "Magischer Schild" oder "Verteidigungs-Zauber" werden. Handlung Im Mittelpunkt wird eine geheimnisvolle Gruppe von Hexer Attentäter stehen. Die Geschichte teilt sich jedoch ein drei wichtige Haupthandlungen: : Die Suche nach den Attentätern und deren Hintermänner. Inwieweit sind Hexer daran beteiligt. Außerdem ist Geralt weiterhin auf der Suche nach seiner Identität - Wer hat ihn von den Toten auferstehen lassen und warum? Inhalt Die Geschichte knüpft nahtlos an den Ereignissen des Outros von "The Witcher" an. Die Vormachtstellung des Ordens der Flammenrose ist gebrochen, die Rebellion niedergeschlagen und in seiner bisherigen Form existiert der Flammenorden nicht mehr. Einen Monat nach dem Attentat auf König Foltest gibt sich einzig und allein die Festung der Baronin La Valette nicht geschlagen. Foltest macht sich auf den Weg, den Widerstand zu brechen und bittet Geralt, ihm zu helfen, den Frieden im Königreich Temerien wieder herzustellen. Der Hexer kann die Bitte des Königs nicht abschlagen, obwohl ihm persönlich eine andere Aufgabe viel mehr beunruhigt: der mysteriöse Attentäter, der allen Anschein nach ein Hexer war. Und wer war sein Auftraggeber. Diesem Problem wird sich Geralt später stellen. Geralts Reiseroute führt ihn den Pontar hinauf ins unruhige Grenzgebiet zwischen Kaedwen, Aedirn und Temerien in einen Ort namens Flotsam, der zwischen Temerien und Aedirn liegt. Merkmale thumb|right|Ein Attentäter des Königs * Story und Dialoge stammen vom gleichen Team wie in "The Witcher". Andrzej Sapkowski hat an der Story sowie dem gesamten Spiel nicht mitgewirkt. * Artur Ganszyniec, einer der leitenden Storyschreiber hat CDPR Ende Februar verlassen. Das hat jedoch keinen Einfluss auf die Geschichte, da diese zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits abgeschlossen war. * Die Handlung ist das wichtigstes Element von "The Witcher 2" und sich auf einem höheren Niveau als die des ersten Teils bewegen. Moralische Entscheidungen sind tiefgründiger und haben eine stärkere Tragweite. Dadurch wird die Handlung mehr nichtlinearer als im ersten Teil. * Die Handlung baut sich um Geralt herum auf. Es gibt zwei zentralen Themen: Die Suche nach den Attentätern und eventuelle Verbindungen zu den Hexer (Hauptquest). Und Geralt geht weiteren Hinweisen nach auf der Suche seiner eigenen Identität. Unter anderem gibt es durch Rückblenden mehr Aufschluss über die Zeit nach Geralts Tod und dem Beginn von "The Witcher" sowie seiner Amnesie. * Die Haupthandlung um die Assassinen ist kürzer als die Haupthandlung im Vorgänger. Wenn nur alle erforderlichen Quest erfüllt werden, nicht auf Nebenhandlungen eingegangen wird, beträgt die Spielzeit etwa 25-30 Stunden. Der gesamte Handlungsstrang wird allerdings intensiver erlebt. Spielt man das Spiel einschließlich aller Nebenhandlungen und Nebenquests durch, kommt man auf 60-90 Stunden – etwa zwei bis dreimal länger als The Witcher 1. Das Spiel enthält insgesamt etwa 40 Quests. Auftragsquests im Stil von "Beschaffen und Abliefern" gibt es nicht mehr. * Es wird 256 Cutscenes geben von einer Gesamtlänge von 150 Minuten. The Witcher 1 hat nur 130 Cutscenes von einer Gesamtlänge von 53 Minuten. Charaktere Stand September 2010 * Triss Merigold * Rittersporn * König Foltest * Baronin La Valette * Vernon Roche, Armeeangehöriger Temeriens * Scoia'tael Anführer Iorweth * Königsmörder, Auftragsmörder Spezialgebiet: Herrscher * Möglicherweise Philippa Eilhart, da es ein Artwork mit dem Titel "Filippa's Schlafzimmer" gibt * Shilard Fitz-Oesterlen, er erscheint in einer Cutscene im Kerker Baronin La Valette * Obwohl die Geschichte um Alvin vieles offen ließ, kommt er nicht mehr vor Technologie und Grafik thumb|right|Geralt im Kampf gegen einen "Hexer-Assassinen" * Spielstände aus "The Witcher 1" kann man importieren, einschließlich vom Hab und Gut des Hexers sowie seinen Fähigkeiten. Dies wird den Anfang von "The Witcher 2" beeinflussen. Ebenso haben im ersten Teil getroffene Entscheidungen Auswirkungen im zweiten Teil. Details über die Funktionsweise sind noch nicht bekannt. * Für "The Witcher 2" hat CDPR eine eigene Engine "Tsood" entwickelt, die all das umsetzt, was im ersten Teil nicht möglich war, bzw. ein in-game Problem darstellten. Die Engine ist speziell für RPGs gebaut, um die Implementierung von komplizierten logischen Strukturen umzusetzen. So kann sie zum Beispiel komplexe Verbindungen in der Geschichte des des Spiels, zufällig generierte NPC-Aktivitäten und andere, gerade für RPGs charakteristische Features umsetzen. * Die RED Engine, bzw. "Tsood" sowie der dazugehörige Editor laufen stabiler als die Aurora Engine von "The Witcher 1". * Durch die neue Engine werden die Beschränkungen in der Vertikale aufgehoben. Somit kann Geralt jetzt springen, sich setzen und Leitern sowie Treppen benutzen. Außerdem kann er Wasserflächen betreten. Ob er schwimmen kann, ist noch unklar. * Keine langen Ladezeiten mehr, wenn Geralt kleine Orte wie Häuser, Grüfte oder Höhlen betritt. Bei größeren Gebieten sind die Ladezeiten z.Zt. noch länger. * Für Physik und Animationen wird die neueste Havok-Technologie verwendet, zusätzlich wurden zahlreiche zusätzliche Animatoren hinzugezogen, die sicherstellen sollen, dass sich die Animationen im Verhältnis zum ersten Teil deutlich verbessern. * Die SpeedTree Technologie für die Bäume wurde aus dem ersten Teil übernommen. Für die Bäume wird wie im ersten Teil die SpeedTree-Technologie genutzt werden. * Die Steuerung der PC Version ist über die Maus/Tastatur möglich sowie Gamepad. * Während des Spiels kann zwischen verschiedenen Kameraperspektiven gewählt werden. * In Gesprächen, an denen bis zu 30 Personen beteiligt sein können, wird es eine dynamische Kamera geben. * Es wird keine Clon Armee mehr geben. Über ein neues System werden NPCs generiert, nach dem sie zufällig aus verschiedenen einzelnen Modulen (für Kopf, Körper, Kleidung etc) zusammengesetzt werden. * Der Tag- und Nachtzyklus ist verbessert worden. Artworks The Witcher 2 Artworks aus dem Pressekit Februar 2011. The Witcher 2 FAQ Leaked Video FAQ vom 23. September 2009 en:The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings it:The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings hu:The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings pl:Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów Kategorie:The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings Kategorie:Cleanup